


Everybody Gets Drunk

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Dark Pasts and Bright Futures [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: A drinking party happens, and no one comes off well.





	Everybody Gets Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Set after my first work For Always but not necessary to have read it. Just need to know Noiz and Aoba are a couple, and everyone is living on Midorijima

“What do you mean you’ll be home late tonight?” Noiz asked. Only Aoba, who had mastered the subtle expressions on Noiz’s face could see how very pissed off he was. 

“I told you, Mizuki and Koujaku invited me out for a drinking session. I haven’t gone in a while and they insisted.” Aoba told him. They were sitting in the back room of Heibon sharing lunch, Noiz usually brought it with him from home so they could spend a bit more time together. This was usually a relaxing break in the day for both of them but now Noiz was sitting back, his body tense. 

“I’m coming as well.” He finally said glancing away.

“What? Why?” Aoba was irritated, didn’t Noiz trust him? 

“I don’t like the thought of you alone with other guys, especially not when you’re drunk.” Noiz told him still not making eye contact. Aoba bristled, Noiz was acting childish again after all, but then it occurred to him that he had never actually seen Noiz drunk before. Sure he had seen him when he was nearly passed out when Mizuki and Koujaku had brought him home but he hadn’t really had a conversation with a drunk Noiz. This could be intriguing.

“Alright fine.” Aoba agreed typing up a message to let Mizuki known on his coil.

“I’m coming too Master!” Clear had burst into the backroom and Aoba winced. Despite being told many times not to break into the backroom and the house or to call Aoba Master Clear still did this. Every time it happened Noiz lost his temper.

“Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay away from Aoba?” Noiz snapped, his tone was icy and his green eyes gazed at the strange person in the gas mask with a flat, unfriendly stare.

“But I need to protect Master.” Clear whined.

“I don’t need protecting and I told you not call me Master!” Aoba protested, he had learned that if tried ignoring Clear Noiz would sulk.

“Can’t I come tonight Master? I want to make friends with Master’s friends!” Clear begged.

“No!”

“Please Master?” 

“NO!”

 

That evening Aoba sat at the bar, still wondering how despite his protests this line up still happened. Clear had come along despite their best efforts and was seated at the left end of the bar, Noiz, glaring fiercely was sat between the gas-masked weirdo and Aoba. In fact, he was hovering possessively over Aoba earning him glares from Koujaku who was sat on Aoba’s right. Mizuki was sat next to Koujaku watching the rest of them with an amused smile.

Aoba downed his first drink in one go, he had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

 

Noiz fell first like they all thought he would.

“I’ve still got a bunch of piercings in my dick.” Noiz was telling the rest of them while Aoba hid his face in his hands. “Aoba didn’t want me to take them out. Apparently he likes them when I…mmph!” Aoba covered Noiz’s mouth with one hand while covering his own face with the other. He was bright red, Noiz had been rambling on about anything and everything for a while but he kept bringing up their sex life, often in detail. 

“Please, for the sake of my sanity… SHUT. UP.” Aoba begged. Noiz pulled off Aoba’s hand and threw his arms around his lover’s neck, kissing and nuzzling Aoba’s ear until suddenly he slumped forward with all his body weight. 

“Noiz?” 

Gentle snores came from the blond man hanging from his neck. Aoba sighed and then shifted the passed out Noiz so he was slumped on the bar. Aoba didn’t dare look up at the others. He could near Mizuki laughing uncontrollably, and he could feel the annoyance and disapproval coming from Koujaku.

“Master likes piercings?” Clear asked.

“Shut up.” 

 

Koujaku was the second to fall which was unexpected not because he was next but rather because it was faster than usual. Once Noiz had started talking about sex with Aoba Koujaku had started drinking in earnest. It was still a good couple of hours after Noiz had dropped before Koujaku was clearly intoxicated. 

“Aoba you were such a cutie when you were a kid. What happened to you?” Koujaku asked trying to pour some more sake with least some of it making it into the glass. 

“I grew up.” Aoba snapped.

“Remember how you always cried? You were adorable. I thought he was a girl at first you know.” This last was directed at Mizuki.

“Yeah I know; you tell me every time we go drinking.” Mizuki sighed but with a smile.

“You know you’re a good friend Mizuki, even if you are a rival Rib. Did I tell you about the time MIzuki backed me up when his own members tried to jump me? Back before I started my group?” this last he asked Aoba who also sighed. 

“Yes Koujaku, again, you tell me every time we go drinking.” Aoba told him while exchanging a look with Mizuki, both them knew what was coming next.

Koujaku, tearing up put his arms around Mizuki and Aoba in something closer to a headlock than a hug. 

“You guys! You guys are the best! I love you guys!” Koujaku always got like this. Used to this by now Mizuki and Aoba rolled their eyes and waited, sure enough his grip lessened and he fell backwards off the stool. This is why Koujaku usually only drank with them at times like this, when it was just them at Mizuki’s bar or at his own place. He was a fairly strong drinker but he never got drunk normally, he knew his image as an ultra-cool lady killer was at risk when he got drunk.

Mizuki and Aoba gave each other a nice long appraisal. Now the real drinking began. Both of them had forgotten about Clear. This wasn’t just about drinking; it was another instalment in a war that had waged between them for years. Mizuki got up and moved around the bar pulling up a stool placed back there and grabbed two bottles, each of the strongest alcohol he stocked, and placed one in front of him and the other in front of Aoba as they faced each other over the bar and placed two shot glasses with decisive clinks. Then he passed a bucket to Aoba which he accepted gravely and then placed on the stool that Koujaku had been sitting on, Mizuki placed another bucket on the bar in front of Noiz. They each opened their own bottle poured a shot then raised the glasses in salute to each other, their faces grave. They both downed the shots and immediately refilled their glass.

They didn’t chat or talk for a long time, this was serious drinking. In all the time they had been friends and drinking buddies their drinking contests had always ended up in a tie. Shot after shot they downed, ignoring the snoring from Noiz and Koujaku. They were halfway through their bottles when they started to show signs of being drunk. Mizuki, who normally tried to appear careless, looked less drunk. They more he drank the more primly he sat on the stool and the more careful and exact his actions and speech, only those who knew him well enough to understand that this wasn’t in character and those who looked closely enough to see the glazed look to his eyes would realize he was drunk.  
Aoba on the other hand slouched, his elbow on the bar and an angry glint in his eye.

“I might win this evening.” Mizuki said giving an elegant salute of respect before drinking his shot.

“Fuck off. Like fuck you will. I won’t lose to an assfuck like you.” Aoba snarled knocking back another.

“By the way, it might be necessary for you to convince your husband not to drink. It seems he can be a bit…indiscreet.”

“Fuck he pissed me off! Why is he going off blabbing like that? I’m going to punch his fucking lights out when he wakes up.” Aoba stared moodily at the shot glass as he poured another shot.

They drank in silence for a bit longer, then a quarter of the bottles still left Mizuki put a hand to his forehead. 

“Oh dear, I feel a bit…indisposed.”

“OH FUCK! I’M GOING TO HURL!”

Both reached for their buckets and proceeded to vomit into them. Turns out it was yet another tie. 

Sweaty and pale they looked at each other for a moment and then Mizuki stumbled away from the bar into the backroom to pass out on the tattooist bench. Aoba instead went to a table in the corner to lie down on, closing his eyes to stop the world from spinning. 

Clear, looked at the scattered bodies around the room. None of the alcohol had affected him in the slightest. He had thought about saying something to Mizuki and Master but both had looked too serious, and then Master had gotten scary. So he stayed quiet. Besides it seemed everyone was sleepy. 

Wanting to be useful Clear tidied up while everyone was passed out, washing the glasses and moving Noiz to bench near Master. He even cleaned the buckets of sick. Pleased with himself he sat at the chair at reception while he waited for Master and the others to wake up.

 

“Ow!” Noiz put a hand to his head. This was only the second hangover he’d ever experienced. Before he could feel pain he hadn’t drunk because he wasn’t interested in it and afterwards he hadn’t seen the point. So he was really unprepared for the headache pounding behind his eyes. He blinked his eyes open. He could remember feeling happy and talking, and he could remember Aoba got upset with him but he couldn’t remember quite why. He blinked again, his vision stopped swimming. He was still at Mizuki’s though he couldn’t remember how he had gotten from the bar to the bench he was currently lying down on. 

“Son of a bitch!” Koujaku moaned from the floor. His memory unfortunately included all the details he had heard about Aoba and Noiz’s sex life which depressed him and his own embarrassing behaviour at the end. He always ended up doing that. It was humiliating, at least Noiz hadn’t seen him like that. 

“Would you like some water?” A far too cheerful voice asked.

Noiz and Koujaku looked over at the source of the question. Clear had moved to behind the bar when he heard Koujaku and Noiz moving around.

“Ugh.” Noiz groaned, seeing this idiot was even worse than the memories that had started to flood back in. Aoba was going to kill him.

“Why are you still here?” Koujaku asked with annoyance.

“Because Master and Mizuki-san went to sleep and I didn’t want to wake them.” Clear filled two glasses with water and carried them over to Koujaku, offering one to the prone man. “Water?” Reluctantly Koujaku took the offered glass, his mouth was dry and tasted like rancid ass, he couldn’t afford pride on this. He took a long drink and watched as Clear walked over to Noiz who, scowling, also accepted the glass.

“Where are Mizuki and Aoba?” Koujaku asked as he carefully sat up.

“Mizuki-san is in the backroom and Master is laying on that table there.” Clear said pointing. Both men turned to look at the table in question to see Aoba stretched out across it snoring. 

“Tch, I didn’t get to see Aoba drunk.” Noiz muttered a tad regretfully. Koujaku gave a snort from where he was sat on the floor.

“Be glad you didn’t, especially after the stupid shit you pulled. Aoba is not a nice drunk.” Koujaku supplied.

“Master was scary.” Clear agreed with a shudder. Noiz was suddenly very glad Aoba was passed out. Both Koujaku and Noiz sat in silence drinking water that was occasionally topped up by Clear while the waited for the others to wake up. Considering how grumpy sober Aoba was when you tried to wake him up the last thing any of them wanted to do was to wake up a still drunk Aoba. Eventually there was a groan from the table and Noiz turned pale. 

Holding his head gingerly like it was going to fall off Aoba slowly sat up on the table.

“Master would you like some water?” Clear asked from the bar.

“Yes please.” Aoba whispered as if his own voice hurt, his eyes still closed. Clear brought the water over and then retreated to a safe distance. Aoba drank the water and then cautiously opened his eyes, he looked around the room until his gaze fixed on Noiz. His eyes hardened and Noiz inched back nervously.

“Noiz we are going to have a chat when we get home.” Aoba said firmly and then winced. 

“I’m really sorry!” Noiz said quickly, by this point he was feeling fairly okay physically. He still had a headache but it was a lot better than it had been so he gingerly got up.

“Sorry probably isn’t going to cut it.” Aoba whispered.

“How about I help you home, I can give you a ride on my back and then you tell me off properly once you’re feeling better.” Noiz offered stepping towards his blur haired lover.

“Fine, but I might puke on you.” Aoba told him sliding slowly to the edge of the table. Noiz moved over and helped Aoba on, carrying him piggyback.

“If I’m honest, I’d probably deserve it if you did.” Noiz admitted.

“Damn right.” Aoba told him pouting as Noiz settled him on his back, “Koujaku, tell Mizuki thanks when he wakes up.” Aoba added to his friend who waved a hand.

“Yeah yeah, get on home already.” Koujaku said yawning. 

“I’ll get the door Master!” Clear said bounding to open the door for the two of them. 

“Thank you Clear.” Aoba said as he rested his head on Noiz’s back, his eyes closed. It was far too bright outside. They walked in silence for a while, Noiz doing his best not to jar Aoba, as they neared home he finally cleared his throat nervously.

“Um…next time they ask you out drinking…I think I’ll stay home.” Noiz told his lover.

“Damn straight, or if you do come you’re not allowed alcohol. In fact, you’re banned from drinking at all unless it’s just me and you. You are far too embarrassing when you’re drunk.” Aoba told him.

“Ah…yes…I think that’s fair.”

“If you understand shut up and get me home.” 

“Yes dear.”


End file.
